Standing in the Line
by hermitstull
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is one magical night on the dancefloor to change everything. A Maura and Jane AU set in the late 1970s NYC disco scene.
1. Chapter 1

_A short mulit-chapter fic AU with Maura and Jane set in the late 70s disco scene. Because _Sometimes all it takes is one magical night on the dancefloor to change everything. Normal legal stuff applies. Always open to honest feedback.____

* * *

><p>"It's never gonna happen," Tommy said for the umpteenth time.<p>

"Never say never," Maura replied, shifting in her tight Jordache jeans. It had cost her almost a month of tips but she finally had gotten what (she thought) would be the perfect pair to go with her best outfit.

"Come on ," Tommy rolled his eyes and brushed his long hair back with his hand, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Maura felt the bottom of his jeans smack her leg. "How many nights are we gonna waste standing outside of this place. There's plenty of action over at New York, New York. It's more of our kind of crowd too."

"What's that supposed to mean? Just last week Marc let Patty in. And she said there were plenty of regular people in there."

"Whatever," Tommy shook his head and watched as another limo pulled up. He loved his friend like a sister but sometimes she was too much. "That's who's getting in," he pointed at Vitas Gerulaitis and his date for the evening. "Stars, Maura, stars. Only the big wigs get into Studio 54."

The crowd shouted and waved as Marc, the lord of the velvet rope, pulled it back to let Vitas and entourage in.

"Barry said he'd talk to Marc," Maura said confidently. "And that he'd get us in for sure."

"Well I'm not wasting any more time here," Tommy replied. "Frankie said that he and Vince will be at New York, New York and that we'll get in there. You should come down and meet us."

"Have fun," Maura mumbled, not turning to see her friend and roommate push through the throng of people waiting for their chance to mingle with the social elite of the city.

"It has to be tonight," Maura said to herself as the crowd shouted again for Marc's attention or at each other, desperate to get in. She stood her ground as the group around her jostled for position. After doing this for months, three to four nights a week, the petite college senior had learned a few things about getting into the hottest club in New York.

One, that it didn't really matter who you were or where you were from, as long as you had a certain look you could get in. She often thought of Disco Sally who was now a legend at almost 70, and a Studio 54 regular.

Two, that you could stand out here all night and watch hundreds of people get in or watch dozens of people get in. There was no way to tell what could happen on any given evening.

Third, and most importantly, the keeper of the gate Marc Beneke could not be swayed by anything or anyone to let you into the club. Maura had seen it all-money, drugs, sex-you name it. She knew if it wasn't for Barry, her friend on the inside, the only other way she might get in is when the owner, Steve Rubell, came out to pick his 'cast' for the night.

The crowd swelled with excitement as another limo pulled up. Maura felt her heart race just a little as she watched Halston exit from the far side and walk quickly around to the opening car door. He reached down and offered his hand to who many in the crowd assumed would be Liz or Liza. Maura knew that both were out of town at the moment thanks to the Post and the designer never came to Studio 54 without a lady on his arm.

"Oh my," Maura's breath caught as Wilhelmina's hottest model exited the car. Born just across the bridge in Brooklyn, the only daughter of a plumber and a homemaker, Jane Rizzoli's name was on everyone's lips in the fashion world as the top model in the industry. It was said that Wilhelmina Cooper herself has spotted Jane at a pizzeria in the Village one day and offered her a contract on the spot.

Maura, currently a fashion design student at NYU, had found herself drawn to the dark beauty who seemed to wear her glamour with an air of indifference. Almost as if Jane would have been happier walking the streets of New York than the runways of Paris.

"She sure is something," a male voice startled Maura out of her daze as Jane swept by on Halston's arm.

"Yes. Yes she is." Maura turned to smiled at the man and gasped.

"You know, I see you out here all the time. You're not like the others, begging to get in."

"But I so do want to get in, if only for one night." Maura replied, trying to keep the nerves out of her voice. "Most of all tonight."

Maura held her breath as the frumpy looking man paused, running his hand through a greasy mess of hair. "What do you think Marc?"

The silent doorman nodded and gave her a wink.

"Welcome to Studio 54," the man said with a smile and pulled back the velvet rope. "Have a good time."

"I will," Maura squealed with delight. "Thank you so much Mr. Rubell."

"Steve," he called as Maura hurried towards the door. "My dad is Mr. Rubell."

Maura turned to offer a small wave but Steve had moved on to the next pretty face in the crowd. Taking a deep breath she opened the large gold doors that led into the club.

545454545454

Maura didn't pay much attention to who or what she was walking past as she made her way further inside so she didn't notice a pair of dark brown eyes openly appraise her as she walked past.

"Do you know her Jane?" Halston asked.

"No I don't think so," Jane trailed off. She had met so many people over the past few years that they'd all began to blur in her mind.

The fashion designer's eyes tracked the shorter woman as she disappeared further into the club. "She certain walks like she's trained."

"Too short," Jane replied, smirking.

"Well don't feel like you have to be stuck to my side this evening. I'm supposed to meet Truman downstairs later."

"Ok," Jane replied as she began to hurry after the Maura.

"Be good," Halston called with a smile.

54545454

Maura stopped on the edge of the dance floor and took it all in. The pictures in the New Yorker didn't do this place justice was the first though that came to mind. The room was huge and pulsed with raw energy that came off the crowd in waves. Floor to ceiling light columns were scattered throughout the room, casting a reddish glow into the darkness. Above it all a giant half moon, complete with the glamour accessory of the 70s poised under its nose, seemed to take everything in with disinterest.

Smiling broadly, Maura made her way to the bar closest to her for a drink and to see if she could find her friend Barry.

Before she could order, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Gin and Tonic I presume?" Barry shouted, smiling broadly.

"Barry!" Maura pulled her friend into a hug. Stepping back she couldn't help but give him a once over. In the standard Studio 54 male uniform of gold shorts and sneakers, her friend looked very different for the one that she saw in class every day.

"I can see why you're so popular here," Maura said, taking her drink. "I bet you have a long waiting list of boys ready for a date."

"Very funny," Barry said, embarrassed. "So Marc finally let you in?"

"Yes," Maura replied. Technically Marc Beneke was who gave final approval.

"Great. Hey I'll have a break in an hour or so. I'll come find you."

"Sounds good," Maura smiled and sipped her drink, watching Barry head back to wherever he'd appeared from.

People came to the clubs for many reasons, Maura thought as she watched the growing crowd dance and mingle in front of her. Some came for the spectacle, some for the drugs. Others still for the chance to mix with celebrity and for a moment to feel famous.

Those reasons were well and good for others, but not for her. There was one reason Maura had been so desperate to get into Studio 54, the music. Finishing her drink quickly and depositing the empty class on a nearby table she headed out onto the floor. If this was to be her solitary night in the club there was only one place she wanted to spend it.

In the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Many of the people mentioned in the story were well know devotees of Studio 54. There's an excellent book about the late 70searly 80s New York club scene called _The Last Party_ if you're interested in knowing more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When she was six Maura's mother had enrolled her in ballet and tap lessons at a small studio that overlooked Columbus Square just down from their Central Park West address. Maura was an excellent dancer and fell in love with the feeling of freedom that came from being on stage, but petite in stature, she knew by age 13 that her dream of being a Prima Ballerina wouldn't happen.

She continued on with her classes and training, earning a spot in the chorus for the annual production of The Nutcracker by the New York City Ballet for several years. It was thrilling since it was as close to professional work as she would ever get and had helped her make many connections that she treasured as she got older. It was on the way home from one of the many rehearsals required for the show that her love of dance took on a new level.

It was a seasonably warm day for early November which allowed the street performers scattered about Columbus Square to stay out longer to earn their living. They happened to still be putting on a show as she walked to her penthouse apartment after rehearsal. Her eyes were caught by a group of young men performing a style of dance that the teenager had never seen before.

A crowd had gathered to watch the small group strut and pose in time to music, something by Donna Summer, Maura noted. Some of the men even performed modified ballet and jazz moves that spoke of classical training. Maura was captivated and instantly wanted become fluid in this new, modern style.

"What type of dance is that?" she asked boy who looked to be about her age that seemed to know one of the dancers. She had watched them converse for a moment while another boy changed the 8 track tape.

"It doesn't," the sandy haired boy replied. "Willie calls it Vogue or something like that. I think that name's stupid."

"Where can you learn this 'Vogue' style of dance?" Maura asked, her eyes drifting back to the performers as they began a new routine to another song.

"You can't, really," the boy replied with a shrug, "unless you're part of a house or on the scene."

"The scene?" Maura asked confused.

"Homo. Gay. The ballroom scene," the boy turned and gave her a once over. "I doubt an uptown girl like you would have the slightest idea of what happens outside of your penthouse."

Flustered, Maura turned to leave.

"Wait, wait!" The boy hurried after her. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm not used to someone like you caring about something like this," he motioned to the dancers.

"I'm always interested in learning new things." Maura replied.

"Well there's a show tonight, I could take you if you like," he offered. "That's if you can sneak out."

"That won't be a problem," Maura sighed, "my parents hardly notice my comings and goings."

"Great! Meet here at 10p. The show doesn't start till midnight so that will give us time to get there."

"Ok. My name's Maura." She offered her hand.

"Tommy," the boy smiled.

Maura smiled as she danced, the song playing reminding her of the first of many nights spent with Tommy, sneaking to the gay clubs and ball rooms to watch and learn. She loved being about surrounded by people who only looked to her as fun dance partner and not a potential one night stand. Tommy had been her guide into a world that was hidden from everyone but was in plain view every day if you knew how and where to look.

It was another reason why she loved to come to clubs, many times by herself, because you could be alone yet surrounded by people. She was a very solitary person, despite her posh upbringing and high social standing and hated being the center of attention in social gatherings. Maura chose her companions very carefully, with only a handful of people being counted as her true friends. For the rest, she would overwhelm them with her vast knowledge of seemingly random facts until they lost interest.

Yes you could say Maura could be quite socially awkward at times, unless you saw her on the dance floor.

Jane Rizzoli took a sip from her Vodka Martini and scanned the room. She had lost the captivating woman in the skin tight jeans quickly in the crowd. After circling the club several times, she decided to take up a spot on the far side of the dance floor near the DJ booth. It was as good a place as any to hope to catch a glimpse of the mystery woman.

"Find what you're looking for yet?" One of the bar backs asked as he cleaned off a nearby table.

"Excuse me?" Jane replied, startled.

"Out there," the young man flashed a smile and waved his hand. "This is my third trip over to this area to clean and you've been here the entire time watching the floor. I'm guessing you're looking for someone. Maybe I can help you find them?"

"I doubt it," Jane took a sip of her drink and added, "I'm not quite sure who I'm looking for."

"I think you know," he smiled. "What do they look like?"

Jane gave a brief description of her person of interest. After a moment the young man began to laugh.

"Well tonight is your lucky night," he began, "I happen to know exactly where that young lady can be found." He pointed to the dance floor that seemed to fill to capacity as "Get Down Tonight" started to blast out of speaker near Jane.

"Where?" She shouted. Did it suddenly get louder in here she thought.

"The center of the floor. The girl's name is Maura. Maura Isles."

"What?" Jane leaned in. Was it the music or adrenaline that was making it suddenly hard for her to hear?

"Maura Isles, she's a friend of mine. Been trying to get into 54 for months. I finally got her in tonight." He held out his hand and grinned, "My name's Barry."

"Nice to meet you, I'm…"

"Oh I know who you are," Barry winked. "Now go. Maura's waiting."

Draining her drink, Jane headed into the crowd. People always assumed that because she was model that Jane was the very definition of grace. That she floated down the street or around the dance floor like she did on the runway.

Life couldn't be more opposite of the fantasy that fashion had created. Jane was quite clumsy and if there had been such a thing as anti-rhythm, she would have owned the patent on it. The fact was that Jane Rizzoli hated to dance.

She had just walked through the gates of hell with "Night Fever" as her funeral march.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Real life has been quite involved lately. Here's a brief update to keep things moving along. I do plan on finishing this in soon.**

* * *

><p>Maura was in heaven. Night Fever was one of her favorite songs and she'd found a great dance partner in a man that matched her move for move. When his boyfriend came by with a drink and a kiss, he didn't lose a step. It was fantastic.<p>

"I'm Casey," she leaned in and shouted in her ear.

"Maura," she replied with a smile. To be honest, she didn't' really care what his name was. All that mattered that she had a dance partner that was good.

"I LOVE Donna!" Casey said as Bad Girls began. The crowed seemed to press in as the singer's current hit blasted through the speakers. Maura found herself drifting away from Casey to a tall blonde with striking blue eyes. A model most likely, Maura supposed, and a beautiful one at that.

Donna transitioned into KC and the Sunshine Band and Maura danced away from the blonde. Casey's boyfriend had reappeared on the floor which left the petite blonde dancing by herself for a moment. She quickly lost herself to the music, shaking her booty to the beat.

Jane stood ten feet away held in the mystery woman's thrall. People danced around her but she remained almost motionless, mesmerized by the vision before her. She carried herself with the poise and grace Jane often associated with the women she worked with on a daily basis, but with a touch of street that none of them could carry off. The simple, yet stylish outfit definitely highlighted her physical assets too, which didn't hurt either.

Maura continued to dance by herself as the song changed again into something by Earth, Wind and Fire. She felt eyes upon her and discretely looked around the floor for who was watching her dance. Several men, who she quickly dismissed as gay, caught her attention as she danced further into the crowd. The eyes continued to follow her.

Completing a slow spin she scanned the people around her again and came to an abrupt stop when she locked eyes with fashion icon Jane Rizzoli. The dark haired beauty was on the floor, staring intently at her, barely moving to the pounding beat. Maura's dancing slowed as she made her way over to the taller woman.

Without speaking she began to dance in front of Jane, who slowing began to pick up the beat. "I Want to Be Your Everything" began and Maura smiled up at the taller woman. The petite blonde didn't usually believe in chance, but getting into Studio 54 and being able to dance with the woman she harbored a crush on had to be something more than just a random occurrence.

"I'm Jane," the taller woman said as she pulled Maura in closer.

"I know. Maura Isles."

"Maura," Jane repeated.

The song changed to something by Karen Young as the pair continued to dance. More accurately, Maura continued to dance and Jane swayed to the music as best she could. It didn't really matter since Maura's expert dancing made up for Jane's lack of rhythm. The pair continued on for some time until Jane couldn't take it anymore, she had to actually speak to Maura and get to know her a little.

She leaded forward and pulled the shorter woman close, "come with me." She said, taking Maura's hand.

Nodding, Maura followed Jane off of the dance floor. The music had hit a dull moment and she was ready for a break. After a brief stop at a nearby bar, Jane pulled Maura to a secluded corner away from the dance floor. The music was still going strong but Maura couldn't hear it over the beat of her heart.


End file.
